Damon and Galen
The Relationship between Galen Vaughn a vampire hunter of The Brotherhood of the Five and the vampire, Damon Salvatore. Season Four In Into the Wild, Damon Salvatore was also led to the island by Shane, along with Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Rebekah, and when he was off on a walk after a fight with Elena, he was attacked by Galen'.' Galen caught him by surprise with an arrow before tackling him. In the struggle, Damon saw the Hunter's Mark on Galen's hand, discovering he was a member of The Five. Galen managed to gain the upperhand and break Damon's neck. In Down the Rabbit Hole, ''Galen Vaughn had Damon Salvatore captive, bound by vervain soaked ropes. He revealed that he had been spying on them on the island and now knew all about the Salvatore brothers and Elena. To show his dominance over Damon, he began to stab him in the neck with the end of a stick. Soon after, he took Damon through the woods, heading toward the location of the cure and explained that not long ago, presumably when Jeremy completed his Hunter's Mark, Galen's tattoo completed itself too. He then talked about how he was trying to fulfill the original mission of The Five, as made by Qetsiyah's descendants, to find, cure, and then kill Silas. When Damon questioned if Galen had been the one to kill one of the natives with a hatchet, he denied the claim and when they stumbled upon the body of Massak soon after, Galen claimed he hadn't killed him either. Galen brought Damon to the entrance of the well where Silas was entombed to discover that Bonnie, Jeremy, and Shane had already entered. Damon broke free from his restraints and when Galen was prepared for yet another scuffle, Rebekah arrived. Well prepared to take on overwhelming odds, however, Galen was not caught off guard even knowing that only a white oak stake, which he did not have, could kill Rebekah. He settled for slowing her down, shooting her a few times before planting a stake spiked bomb on her chest. He pulled the pin, setting it off and immobilizing Rebekah as the stake shrapnel imbedded into her chest. Damon went for another attack, but was warded off quick enough that Galen pulled out one of the shotguns from his pack, which fired a vervain-laced bolas that wrapped itself around Damon's neck, tying him to a post. Once Stefan arrived, Galen took the chance to bungee down the well, following Jeremy and Bonnie to Silas' tomb. The cure could only be moved if Silas was given blood but Jeremy was refusing Bonnie's advice to go through with it. Galen stabbed Bonnie from behind then forced his way past Jeremy and cut his own arm, attempting to raise Silas but Jeremy fought back. During their struggle, Galen reminded Jeremy that they were on the same team, berating him for wanting the cure for reasons like curing his sister. However, Katherine arrived, ready to kill Galen until Jeremy reminded her of the Hunter's Curse if she killed him so Katherine chose to knock him out instead. In ''Stand By Me, Rebekah and Damon were still on the island, searching for Bonnie, when Galen Vaughn attacked them, shooting Rebekah with his crossbow. When the vampires made moves to retaliate, Galen fled but was captured by Damon and Rebekah. They tied him to a tree but he didn't feel threatened, using the fact that if he died the Hunter's Curse would torment them as a defense but they told him they'd torture him over and over, taking care not to let him die. Damon realized that it couldn't be coincidence that a hunter from The Five was on the island at the same time Katherine was. Galen explained that he had learned about Silas' location from Katherine after she had found him hunting vampires in Colorado. He also let slip that Hayley was in league with Katherine. After giving up this information, Damon left and he smiled at Rebekah who picked him up, still a hostage. Quotes Vaughn: Something botherin' you? Damon: Would you believe me if I said mosquitoes? Vaughn: Aye, I would. How does it feel when a relentless eating machine is draining the blood from your veins? Damon: Itchy. Vaughn: Your friends from Mystic Falls think you're funny, Damon? Damon: You obviously know who I am and where I'm from. Have you been spying on me? Vaughn: Aye, I have. up You and Stefan, Elena, your witch, Bonnie. Do you need her to cast the spell written on your pal, Jeremy's hunter's mark......the tattoo that looks exactly like this? Damon: You wanna know something, just ask. Vaughn: I've been killing vampires my entire life. Still, this thing refused to reveal itself to me. That was, until three days ago and it just magically completed for no apparent reason. Damon: Come on, man. Do I look like I know anything about tattoos? Look at my skin. It's flawless. Vaughn: Ah! You're not taking me seriously. over to Damon I don't blame ya. You don't know me. holds up a pointy wooden stick that he's been holding over the fire So let me introduce myself. stabs Damon's neck with it My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talkin'. Damon: Mind telling me where we're going? Vaughn: At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bring the mission of the brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon; I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me. Damon: Wait a minute, you're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa, brother, ha! You picked the wrong vampire. Vaughn: I guess we'll see about that. Damon: Here's the deal, Shrek. My witch friend will open the passage for you. No leverage necessary. We don't care about Silas. All we want is the cure, so you cut us in on your share, and we'll get out of your hair. Vaughn: You really don't understand, do you? Damon: No, I don't understand, so why don't you explain it? Vaughn: Silas is immortal. I have to cram the cure down his throat in order to kill him. Damon: Yeah, what does that have to do with me and my friends? Vaughn: I need to use the cure against Silas. Your friends, they can't exactly have it, now, can they? Damon: So you use it on Silas, and we'll use it for whoever wants to use it. Damon: You don't want to share it with us? Vaughn:'' Even if I wanted to, I couldnae.'' Damon:'' And why can't you share it?'' Vaughn: So it is written. Damon:'' You touch me again--'' Vaughn: And you'll what? Threaten me? Sorry if you're upset about the cure, Damon, but we've got road to cover. Damon:'' I don't care about the cure. In fact, I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be a vampire. You know what? If I wasn't a vampire, then I wouldn't be able to do 9 of the things I'm gonna do to you when I'm free. Make that 10.'' Vaughn: Right. Damon: ''All right, I admit, okay? My friends want the cure, and I want them to have it, and I get very upset when I can't provide for my loved ones. But tell me something, Vaughn, if all you're worried about is Bonnie the teenage witch, then why'd you save Jeremy and Elena yesterday?'' Vaughn: How did I do that? Damon: Big guy. White paint all over him. You stuck a hatchet in his spine. Vaughn:'' I don't remember doing such a thing.'' Damon:'' We're on a remote island. There's you, me, and a bunch of unpleasant locals. You expect me to believe that someone else took out that monster truck of a human being that went after Jeremy and Elena?'' Vaughn: ''I'm telling you, it wasn't me.'' Damon:'' Was that you?'' Vaughn:'' 'No. You? '''Damon:'' No'' Vaughn:'' Well, I reckon there really is someone else on this island.'' Trivia Refferences See Also Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Relationships Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4